


Sparks Fly

by Owlsdiamond



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: AO3 is too dumb to calculate Chinese words, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, It's 9800 actually, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlsdiamond/pseuds/Owlsdiamond
Summary: 心思深沉不敢表达的族群保护者Munkustrap和敏感得要命的魔术猫Mr.Mistoffelees在暗恋里互相竞争谁比谁更怂的故事。小甜饼。
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Munkustrap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sparks Fly

Munkustrap站在走廊的尽头。

台阶下，一步之外就是漆黑的夜空。从门外灌进的空气寒冷彻骨，让他身处的这一头与屋内另一端的热闹像是隔绝于两个世界。

但是银灰色的虎斑猫没有关上门。他的目光越过门楣上悬挂的冬青花环。今夜星光璀璨。而眼前的点点星光让Munkustrap想起他正在等的那只晚礼服猫。Mistoffelees笑起来的时候从头到脚的皮毛都会闪闪发亮，像是有无数个看不见的仙子在同一时刻被召唤出来、环绕着他的身体挥舞起了手中的魔法棒。然而其他的猫很少有机会看到这么美丽的景象——因为他们通常都只会在屋内的蜡烛下或者是壁炉旁见到他。那些温暖而干燥的空气让魔术猫身上的光芒不再耀眼。但Munkustrap不一样。

他还没有出现。他心想，快要到时间了。没有注意到自己已经焦虑地踱起了步。Victoria和Rumpleteazer从门外走了进来。寒冷没有冲淡她们对于节日的兴奋与渴望。

“嗨，在等Misto吗？”Rumple一跨进走廊就看到了他。

Munkustrap还没来得及回答，Victoria紧接着说，“别在这里等，去那下面呀！”她随即扑哧笑了出来。

Munkustrap顺着小白猫所指的方向，看到前方不远处、从天花板上垂落下来的那一束槲寄生。他立刻感到燥热在顺着脸颊向上爬。

但她们毫无觉察，同他打过招呼之后就嘻嘻哈哈地走了过去。“真辛苦”、“他们两个平安夜还要巡查”之类的话断断续续地飘来。他看到Rumple一直搂着Victoria的腰。在走过那束槲寄生的时候，她快速地低了一下头。突然之间，她们就展开了追逐。两只小母猫爆发出上气不接下气的大笑，笑声又随着重重的脚步逐渐远去。一切重新归于寂静。

“我们走吧？”

Munkustrap猛地转过身。Mistoffelees就站在他身后，出现得悄无声息。有一瞬间他没来由地慌乱，几乎就要开口问他刚才是不是听到了小白猫的调侃。但Mistoffelees只是垂下眼睛，“走吧。Tugger说他还有事等我回去。”

外面天寒地冻，但好在夜晚无风。他们绕着已经烂熟于心的既定路线，慢慢行走。两双锐利的眼睛扫视着领地边缘的每一个角落。今晚的Mistoffelees格外安静，甚至都没有往自己这边多看一眼。Munkustrap松了口气，耳边却反复回响着晚礼服猫说过的上一句话。

几经犹豫，他终于忍不住开口。“今天肯定不会用太长时间的，就算是Macavity也不会在这种时候出现。”

Mistoffelees停住了脚步，“Macavity？”他看了一眼Munkustrap，像是疑惑了一下，“噢，对，Macavity……”他重新把头转过去，“是啊，在这种时候……”

这不是他们俩第一次在夜晚结伴巡查。事实上他们已经进行了无数次，但从未有哪一次像今晚这样令Munkustrap觉得尴尬，甚至紧张。他知道Mistoffelees不是一只性格外向的猫，而他自己从记事以来，就更加偏爱直截了当的行动，而非华丽修饰的辞藻。但他们的合作通常并不无聊。他们总是会漫无边际地谈话——有一搭没一搭的——关于天气，关于Macavity，关于族群。关于族群里的每一只猫都有很多事情可以聊。何况他们还有Rum Tum Tugger，这个永恒的话题。

Mistoffelees跟自己一样热爱杰里科家族。这是肯定的。但是当Munkustrap试图回忆起和他有关的过往时，却气恼地发现自己竟然想不起来太多的东西。就好像连Mistoffelees自己都是一样魔术的产物——倏忽间，还是一只半大小猫的Tugger就将他从空气中拽了出来，领到他们所有的猫面前。而那个时候的Munkustrap就算不比缅因猫年长多少，也已经有了太多事要做，太多东西要学。他没有那么多的时间像弟弟那样去陪着新来的Mistoffelees，帮助他熟悉和融入这里。毕竟，那种事情每一只猫都可以做——

想到这儿，Munkustrap突然愧疚地意识到，自己其实是在不久前，才完全认识到Mistoffelees是怎样一只神奇的猫——他当然早就知道这个新加入的成员没有用多久就得到了绝大多数母猫尤其是小猫的喜爱。Mistoffelees会时不时地给她们变一些美丽而无害的小魔术，关于白鸽、铃铛与纷纷扬扬的花瓣。但是对于早早成熟的Munkustrap而言，那不过是些哄小孩子的把戏，而他也无意去深究那背后究竟是纯熟的技巧、还是真正超乎自然的魔法。他也隐隐约约记得Tumblebrutus和Pouncival曾经一度热爱搞恶作剧，却从未被长辈们抓到过，而这背后仿佛也是Mistoffelees的功劳。

诸如此类的这些，都不过是庞大的杰里科生活里的一部分碎片，色彩斑斓，浮于表面，让杰里科猫们感到快乐，就像虚无的烟花在夜空里绚烂飞舞。而Munkustrap的责任是去守护更为真实和坚固的东西，比如土地，比如边界。这些漂浮在空气中的美好则与他无关，或者说，相比之下并不更值得他关注。

但是，他，Munkustrap，堂堂的杰里科猫的保护者，绝大多数时候都沉默寡言而威风凛凛——他还是被某个闪光的碎片给扎进心里了。他清晰地记得那一刻。很不巧的是，那恰好是杰里科猫有史以来最黑暗和糟糕的一刻——

说实话，直到Mistoffelees把那块红布掀开之前，他都还以为Tugger是在开玩笑。他当时甚至几乎恼怒起来。Tugger这个不着调的家伙竟然在这种时刻还要——不光是跟自己，这简直是在跟所有为老首领的安危而焦急的猫开玩笑。而他居然还联合上了平日从不给大家添乱的Mistoffelees和Bombalurina。

然后，他看见了Mistoffelees。就好像这是他第一次看见他一样。美艳的红母猫比晚礼服猫高得多，此刻正紧紧地握着他的手。而Mistoffelees，他明明身在此地，从来没有动过，却莫名其妙喘着粗气，大汗淋漓，仿佛他的灵魂正艰难地跋涉在现实的迷宫中。突然他踉跄了几步，松开Bomba的手。一旁焦急得上蹿下跳的Tuggger想要帮忙，但是Mistoffelees制止住了他，自己跌跌撞撞地走了上去——掀开了那块红布。红布下老首领那标志性的灰白色长毛才刚刚露出一缕，Tugger就急不可耐地喊了出来，“他回来了！我早就说过你可以做到的！”

但那还不是那个对于Munkustrap来说举足轻重的瞬间。那个瞬间发生的时机有点奇怪，甚至还带着些滑稽的不合时宜。那时所有的猫都在围着Old Deuteronomy欢呼雀跃。而本该第一个走到老首领身边的Munkustrap没有加入他们。生平第一次，他将全部的注意力放到了Mistoffelees身上——在无人注意的角落，晚礼服猫拘谨地颔首。他的表情里没有得意和骄傲，更像是精疲力竭后欣慰的满足。有什么东西驱动着Munkustrap，让他觉得自己应该走过去，应该握住他的手感谢他，应该抱住他——他仍然在气喘吁吁、轻微起伏的身体——

但是紧接着，Tugger就出现了。高大的缅因猫用手腕蹭了蹭Mistoffelees布满汗珠的额头。下一秒，Mistoffelees突然绕到了他的背后，敏捷而轻盈地跳了上去，熟练得就像他已经做过无数次一样。他趴在Tugger的背上，从后面抱住他的脖子，终于大大地张开嘴笑了起来。Munkustrap就是在那一刻发现Mistoffelees原来在真正高兴的时候是会发光的。但Tugger没有留意到这一切，或者说他早已不在意这一切。因为众所周知向来把那圈金黄色的鬃毛看得比命还重要的缅因猫，此时正任由自己的好朋友把它们压得乱七八糟。

就在那个瞬间，在Munkustrap的眼里，Mistoffelees的形象终于变得清晰完整。他就像田野里一道黑色的闪电，像暴风雨中嘹亮的放声呐喊，深深地刻在了虎斑猫的心里。他终于意识到自己长久以来错过了什么东西——但是立刻又欣慰于自己现在认识到了它。Mistoffelees，他兄弟的兄弟，他所保卫着的庞大的生活的一部分。不是什么轻飘飘的东西，而是坚硬的、真实的，值得他去驻守。

从那以后Mistoffelees就渐渐地顶替了Alonzo的工作。但当他第一次主动和Munkustrap提出自己可以和他一起每晚进行安全巡查的时候，虎斑猫怀疑地皱起了眉头。在他的印象里，Mistoffelees不管是身份上、还是心态上，似乎都与这种枯燥无味的活动毫不相干。“是Tugger说的。他说——也许我可以。”晚礼服猫小声地补充道。他每说一句话都要看一眼别处，就好像缅因猫就在旁边一样，从虚无的空气中给予他力量。

“当然。”Munkustrap松了一口气。这是一个合理的解释。总是Tugger。Tugger是他们在初始的、彼此之间小心翼翼的试探和沟通中亘古不变的桥梁。

Alonzo当然乐得清闲。而Munkustrap也惊喜地发现，根本不需要用上魔法，Mistoffelees的感知的敏锐程度也远远超出了他所知道的任何一只猫。他同时欣慰于晚礼服猫的安静——Alonzo那张嘴实在不能老实闭上哪怕超过一分钟。他自己的头脑里总是装着太多的事。而Mistoffelees会为他留出思考的空间。

“今晚你有什么安排吗？”

Munkustrap将飘远的思绪收了回来。Mistoffelees在问他，但却依然没有回过头。

“我想应该没有……大概是陪着小家伙们拆礼物，做游戏，唱颂歌……恐怕要熬到明天早上。你呢？”

“我也是。”

他们又陷入了沉默。Munkustrap看到Mistoffelees缩起了肩膀。他一定是感到寒冷。一只正常的猫，在这个时候通常会向同伴身边靠过去一点，甚至更多。但是Mistoffelees没有。他甚至向外侧过了身子。

但是——在一两个月前，冬天彻底到来之前，Mistoffelees明明会这样做的。事实上他一直在这样做——直到昨天晚上。

Munkustrap想起了上个月的某一个夜晚。他和Mistoffelees像以往一样。巡查完毕，一切正常，然后他们并肩坐在台阶上。他们当时应该是在谈论着Tugger。他们总是谈论着Tugger。似乎只有在谈论Tugger的时候Mistoffelees才会最自在，而Munkustrap也唯独在这个话题上可以放松地打开话匣子，尽情抱怨这个到处风流、惹是生非的缅因猫给他添了多少麻烦——但忽然之间，Mistoffelees轻轻地把头靠在了Munkustrap的肩膀上。

他立刻僵硬得无法呼吸。实际上他并没感受到多少重量。而且那也不是第一次有别的猫碰他。族群里的小母猫们多多少少都往这位年轻而英俊的保护者身上爬过。上次Alonzo表白失败又不小心把自己灌醉之后，也一直抱着Munkustrap不撒手——他竭尽全力才没让他把自己当成母猫亲上——他甚至一度怀疑这小子是故意的。但是他不知道为什么这一次让他这么紧张。也许是因为此刻当下寂静无声。他们的周围没有猫，没有老鼠，甚至连草叶摇动的声音都消失了。虎斑猫的大脑一片空白，不知道自己已经这样僵持了多久。直到Mistoffelees终于把头移开。他站起身，平静地招呼他回屋，就像什么都没有发生过一样。

但是相比之下那根本不算什么。真正的不对劲发生在昨天晚上。

Munkustrap又看了一眼Mistoffelees的侧脸。他的目光深邃，不知在思考什么，身形一如既往的单薄。昨天晚上的那一幕即使到了现在想起来也令Munkustrap觉得心跳加速，几乎要跳出胸腔。

昨天晚上他们巡查完毕，照旧坐在台阶上休息。Munkustrap已经习惯于每天被族群里的大事小事搞得焦头烂额，但是即使是他，也会偶尔觉得需要喘口气，而眼下就是他所珍惜的难得的安静时光。当然他并不准备坐得太久，毕竟外面太冷。正当他准备提议起身回去的时候，Mistoffelees忽然向他伸出手。Munkustrap看到他雪白掌心里的一捧亮光。

“这是什么？萤火虫吗？”他不由自主地问。萤火虫在冬季里不应该存在。

“只是光而已。”晚礼服猫棱角分明的下颌线条在光晕里忽然变得格外柔和，温柔得甚至让Munkustrap有点不安。他觉得胃里升起一股奇怪的暖意，有一些毛茸茸的，把握不住的，却又真实存在的东西。但是他向来不喜欢捉摸不定的事物。他又不是Tugger——猛然间，他意识到这或许就是为什么——那个最为聒噪、热烈、总是不得安宁的缅因猫能够在所有猫之前，毫不费力地得到魔术猫的心。

“但是如果你希望它是，它就是。”Mistoffelees轻轻向手心吹了一口气。一个圆鼓鼓的、笨拙的小光点从那里扑腾着升了起来。

“不，其实我更喜欢蝴蝶。”他不知道自己为什么这么说。

Mistoffelees抬起头瞥了他一眼。“你想要什么都可以。”

这里很冷，而我们应该回去。Munkustrap想这样说。但是他的舌头像是被冻住了。他注视着那个变得轻盈而透亮的光点在他们的中间轻轻飞舞。他们都没有说话，直到Munkustrap发现Mistoffelees并不在看着那只蝴蝶。

他在看着自己。

忽然之间，蝴蝶跟随着Mistoffelees的视线，向他自己的脸上飞来。Munkustrap还没来得及躲开，就感到嘴唇被一点温暖的东西触碰到了。那热量转瞬即逝。

“它去哪了？”当他终于能开口的时候，声音像是在砂纸上磨过。

Mistoffelees依然看着他。“它该去的地方。”

Munkustrap觉得他的脸在奇异地发热。他甚至怀疑自己是不是已经被冻到失去知觉，所以才体会到了这种冷冰冰的灼烧感。晚礼服猫忽然叹了口气。他移开眼睛。

“Misto，我们回去吧。”

Mistoffelees重新转向他。“Munk——”他的表情有点怪异，漆黑的眼睛里泛着光，里面有深不见底的期待，以及某种胆怯，“Munk，我——”

“明天就是平安夜了。”他不知道自己为什么要打断他。“要过节了。”

Mistoffelees低下头，嘴角弯了起来。他的身上忽然有一道光芒闪过。

Munkustrap忽然觉得他说了不该说的话。

那个不是吻的吻在接下来的一整个白天里都让Munkustrap心神不宁，就像一个鬼魂一样萦绕在他的心头。包括现在。

“我刚才路过公共休息室。他们已经装饰好了圣诞树。”Mistoffelees没头没尾地说。

“是的，礼物也摆好了。”Munkustrap想起一个小时前被自己赶出休息室的Mungojerrie。那小子想提前偷偷拆开礼物。

“希望我也会有礼物。”

Munkustrap清清嗓子。“当然，树下有一大堆的礼物，我肯定看到了有几个上面写着你的名字——”

“你呢？”Mistoffelees的声音里冒出了一些模糊的、热切的东西。

“我？我没有。你知道的，都是那些小猫们，还有Jenny，她们热衷于准备这些——”

Mistoffelees歪过头，“可是——你不用准备。”

Munkustrap忽然觉得他们之间的距离有点太近了，只有一步之遥。他挣扎着开口，重新找回自己熟悉的、掌控一切的感觉，站稳在地面上。“而且……Misto，你还需要礼物吗？只要愿意，你的魔法可以变出数不清的礼物。”

Mistoffelees眯起眼睛。“有些时候……我不知道。有些时候魔法让我感到困惑。”

Munkustrap皱起眉。族群里独一无二的Mistoffelees会因为魔法而感到无能为力吗？小猫们都那么喜爱他漂亮的魔法。何况他的魔法还帮助了族群那么多——然后他又想起了那个瞬间。晚礼服猫跳到了缅因猫的背上，大笑着，在他心里永恒地闪着光。他的呼吸停滞了。

“——Tugger倒是一直说我的魔法很重要，我对他也很重要。不过即使是他也不知道我曾经寝食难安，思考着他究竟是因为我、还是因为我的魔法才——”

“Tugger？当然了，你是他最好的朋友——”

“这不影响他整天沾花惹草地惹麻烦，最后都得我帮他收拾残局。”Mistoffelees似乎翻了个白眼，“但是，我——我有时甚至会羡慕他。不是说羡慕他有那么多风流的对象——我只要能有一个——”

Tugger，总是Tugger。今晚有太多的Tugger了。Munkustrap想。思绪陷入了旋涡。自己是因为Mistoffelees的魔法才看待他不一样的吗？是因为Mistoffelees的魔法才喜欢他的吗？难道自己在那块红布被掀开、他跳到Tugger的背上、露出那个巨大的笑容之前，真的从来都没有关注过他吗？不，难道仅仅是因为Mistoffelees用魔法证明了他对族群有用，自己才——等等，我刚才用的是“喜欢”这个词吗？

一股寒意从Munkustrap脚上窜了上来。他不应该的。Mistoffelees是一只公猫啊。刚刚成年没多久的公猫。但是他也从来没有这么清晰地意识到，自己对他的感觉原来已经远远超出了伙伴或者是兄弟。不，Mistoffelees的伙伴和兄弟明明另有他人——该死。今晚缅因猫无处不在。

“——我知道你有那么多责任要背负，你的压力太大，但是，Munk，今天是圣诞节——”

Munkustrap匆忙把那团乱蓬蓬的金黄色赶出脑海。他还在竭力理清魔法，自己和晚礼服猫之间的关系。但是眼下Mistoffelees就站在他面前，目光热切，充满渴望。他的瞳孔里有自己银灰色的影子。

他必须说点什么。

“呃，我的确曾经对你的魔法感到顾忌——不是说我厌恶它，但是，的确，这在一开始肯定会有些令人害怕，毕竟在这之前谁都没有过真正地见识过魔法——”

“我让你害怕？”

“什么？不，不是你让我害怕。你当然不会让我害怕。我们不是在说魔法吗？魔法对杰里科猫来说毕竟是个陌生的东西，而我的职责是保护他们于危险之外——”

Munkustrap的确不知道自己在说什么。他知道自己总是想得太多，但是从来不愿意表达。于是那些想法越积越多，最后缠绕在一起。这其中的有些会随着时间的流逝，自行梳理顺畅；但是有些最后只会变成一团乱麻。但此刻他终于意识到表达的好处。表达帮助他理清了一点东西：他的确不是Tugger。缅因猫喜爱混乱、神秘和未知，因此可以毫无顾忌地只身闯进魔术猫的精神世界，向他敞开怀抱。而Munkustrap不行。杰里科猫的保护者必须在一开始就要考虑到未知所意味着的风险——但紧接着，他就感到心里一阵前所未有的轻松，就像Jenny打开烤箱门的时候，那种扩散到整个屋子里的、轻飘飘的来自泡芙壳的甜蜜香气。或许接下来他可以和Mistoffelees说说那种奇怪的感觉，那个被他的魔法和笑容照亮的瞬间——

“你不喜欢我的魔法？”

Munkustrap的思绪还停留在泡芙和烤箱上。Mistoffelees话语里隐隐冒出的锋利边缘让他困惑地回过头。

“但是我摆脱不掉它！”Mistoffelees突然提高了声音。

Munkustrap觉得自己被分成了两部分。他的身体里有一部分在奇怪对话为什么会这样发展，他似乎感受到了Mistoffelees的愤怒，但是这愤怒毫无来由——他身体里的另一部分还在想着昨天晚上落在自己嘴唇上的魔法，温暖的公共休息室，圣诞树，礼物和地毯，那束垂下来的槲寄生——

“你为什么会想要摆脱它？所有杰里科猫都知道你就是一只与生俱来拥有魔法的猫，那是你不可分割的一部分——”

我不知道这样对不对，但是我似乎对你着迷了。

“现在看来它没有给我带来任何好处。”Mistoffelees冷冷地说。他转过身，“我要回去了。” 他大步向他们的屋子走去。“圣诞快乐，Munk。”

Munkustrap愣在原地。Mistoffelees的态度转变得太快。“好吧，圣诞……快乐。你要回休息室吗？她们还等着你给她们变魔术——”

“告诉她们我累了。”Mistoffelees没有回头。

“Munkustrap你他妈昨天晚上跟Misto说了什么？”

Munkustrap累得就像果汁软糕。今天清晨他总算把那些小猫们都哄去睡觉了。平安夜的晚上他们足足折腾了一个通宵。而整个白天他又忙得脚不沾地。现在夜幕已经降临，他觉得自己总算可以休息一会儿——随后缅因猫就气势汹汹地破门而入。

“我不记得——”Munkustrap哈欠连天地扶着额头。他现在只想睡觉。

Tugger显然精神抖擞。他瞪着虎斑猫，几乎将鼻尖抵到他跟前。“昨天晚上我让他帮我给Bomba变个跟以往不一样的礼物，但是他居然不愿意——”

怎么又扯到Bomba身上了？有一只不好使的老爷钟在某个地方嗡嗡作响。Munkustrap竭力在脑海里搜寻着Mistoffelees和Bombalurina的联系。“呃，Misto认为你要是在跟她约会的同时能管住自己别去搞别的母猫，你也不用成天到晚还要事后想着赔罪——”

“我要说的不是这个！”Tugger压低声音，不自觉地看了一眼门外，“你昨晚对Misto做了什么？他竟然跟我说他希望自己从来没有过魔法？”

“这……很严重吗？”Munkustrap揉着额头。想到晚礼服猫昨晚那欲言又止的神态让他的心停跳了一拍。上帝，他真希望自己现在能清醒一些……

“你知不知道我花了多少时间，只为了告诉他、让他相信他有多他妈的特殊和珍贵？”缅因猫全身的毛几乎都直立起来了，“Misto一开始根本不相信会有猫能接受他，就因为他和所有的猫都不一样。他第一次被我不小心看到他在施魔法的时候，吓得差点从屋顶上摔下去——而我当时只觉得自己发现了世界上最大的宝藏！现在他可以自在地当着所有小猫的面给他们变魔术，而不是一心想着逃跑。我一直、一直都想方设法地让他相信他不仅不是怪物，而且比我们所有的猫都要优秀，他是无与伦比的——所以你昨晚到底跟他说了什么，让我这么多年的努力一下子全他妈白费了？”

Munkustrap浆糊一样的思绪突然被冻结住了。“噢，不。” 他清醒过来。

“我——我可能是说了一些不太恰当的话——关于魔法什么的——”Munkustrap猛地睁大眼睛，“但是我不是那个意思！该死，我是想说我曾经对他有顾虑，但是现在我已经——”他咬住舌头，及时收回了后半句话，“我没想到他会误解！”

Tugger的眼神在虎斑猫的脖子上来回打量，似乎是在权衡要不要掐住他哥哥的脖子。但他最终只是哼了一声。“好吧。”他扯着自己的金属腰带，“我一向觉得你年纪轻轻，老成得要命，心思太多——但是没想到你也有搞砸事情的时候。听着，我现在要去找Bomba，但是今天我非得跟你把这事解决了不可。Misto是我最重要的——”

“那你为什么不和他在一起？”Munk在意识到自己说了什么之前已经冲口而出。

Tugger愣了一下，“我？和他？你脑子抽了？你是不是忽略了最大的一个问题——Misto是只公猫？”他摇着头笑了起来，但笑容下一刻就从他脸上消失了。他直直地看着Munkustrap。后者则感到一种即将被撞破秘密的惊恐——

“我想象不出来这世界上还有什么能把我和他的联结打断。”Tugger说。缅因猫的脸上从未有过这种笃定而严肃的表情。这简直不像他。“他已经是我最亲密的家人和朋友了。我们了解对方的一切事情。他能看透我隐藏在热烈和暴躁和自命不凡之下的脆弱，而我也能嗅到他敏感安静的外表内对躁动和情感的渴望——Munk，你和长辈们不是一直都瞧不上我吗？你们觉得我的生活信条太过随心所欲，没有一样稳定实在、永远不会改变的东西？我告诉你，Misto就是。Misto永远会是。”

我想说的不是这个。Munkustrap心想。不过谢谢。但缅因猫突如其来的坦诚还是让他感到怅然若失。

“Misto——他现在在哪儿？”

“还能在哪儿？你是不是从来没去过他的房间？”

他的确从没去过Mistoffelees的房间。他们总是在走廊的门口见面。而且——他忽然想起，绝大多数时候，都是Mistoffelees早早地在那里等他。他忽略掉缅因猫的鄙夷。现在没心情跟Tugger斗嘴。他有更重要的事要做。

Munkustrap敲响了Mistoffelees的房门。

“Tugger，别进来。”屋里的声音有气无力地响起。

Munkustrap思考了一下，决定直接拧开门把手。

“我说了让我自己待着。我受够了，我只会搞砸事情——”

晚礼服猫就靠在墙边坐着，一脸沮丧。看到进来的是Munkustrap，他的脸上闪现出惊慌。但他放弃地把头扭了过去。

“我跟Alonzo说了让他替我去巡查，他没来吗？”

Munkustrap回忆起来路上擦身而过的那一对，“五分钟前我看到他和Cassandra在往领地外走。”

“……就知道不能指望他。”Mistoffelees的声音气鼓鼓的。但是他的脸依然冲着墙壁。

屋里安静了一会儿。Munkustrap想了想，小心翼翼地说，“我不是来找你去巡查的。”

Mistoffelees终于转过脸来。神情里心灰意冷的疲惫就仿佛他不止一天一夜没有睡觉。

“Tugger是不是跟你说什么了？”他在Munkustrap开口之前截断他，“别管，是他想多了。”

“Misto，我真的要跟你道歉。我从来没有觉得你的魔法是可怕的。”

Mistoffelees抬起头看了他一眼，“好吧。”

“而且，而且我本来是想说——你的魔法很特别，而且很有意义——”那只蝴蝶的鬼魂又冒了出来。Munkustrap的声音沙哑，“你还记得把Old Deuteronomy找回来那次吗？我就是从那时——”

“知道自己可以有用还是挺好的，是不是？”Mistoffelees短促地笑了一下，“不用安慰我了。而且你也不知道我到底在说什么。我——我已经尽可能地努力了，我只能做这么多了，而我还是——算了，你看你根本不知道我在说什么。显然我是搞砸了——”

“也许我知道呢？”Munkustrap打断他。他的心被氢气充满，鼓胀得几乎无法控制——而他决定随它去飘荡。他向Mistoffelees走过去，在他面前跪下。晚礼服猫依然靠在墙边，甚至没有动一下，“出去吧。我不想说了，而且我真的很累——”

属于族群保护者的果决和强硬在Munkustrap的血液里忽然回旋激荡。他向前倾斜过身体，在Mistoffelees徒然将双眼瞪得溜圆、并且试图躲开之前，用力地抱住了他。他紧紧地把晚礼服猫禁锢在了自己的怀里。

“我或许真的不善于言辞，Misto。”他听见自己低沉的声音在Mistoffelees的后背上响起。 “那么这样够吗？”

Mistoffelees试图挣扎，但是只挣扎了那么一下。Munkustrap感受到晚礼服猫的下巴在自己的肩膀上动了动。随后，有一双胳膊轻轻揽上了自己的腰。

“我想，够了。”

微笑在Munkustrap的嘴角边舒展开。Mistoffelees将头转了过来。他对上他的视线。“Munk，你一定不知道我多想——”

一阵猛烈的敲门声忽然响起。Alonzo推门而入，而他俩刚刚来得及分开。好在黑白相间的英俊公猫心急火燎，什么都没有留意到。

“Misto！真该死，我忘了你让我去跟Munk——看来你已经知道了？”

Munkustrap从地上站起来。“对，没事了，我看还是我和Misto去吧。”

Alonzo越过他的身体看着Mistoffelees。后者红着脸微微点头，正在快速地抚平自己肩膀和胸前并不凌乱的毛。“那太好了，Cassandra还在外面等我——”

“看来我们得出门了。”Munkustrap回头看了一眼Mistoffelees。

晚礼服猫的喉咙里传出了含义不明的模糊诅咒声。

和Alonzo分道扬镳后，空荡荡的走廊里又只剩下了他们两只猫。Munkustrap的感官从未这么灵敏过。现在他能闻到Mistoffelees身上若有若无的气味，飘忽不定又近在咫尺，让他想起春日里振翅的金丝雀，或者溪水边逆流而上的鳟鱼。Mistoffelees身上似乎带着静电，紧张得看起来随时都想逃离。但是Munkustrap知道他不会的。

他们没有说话，一直走着，最后穿过走廊，站在门口。再跨出一步就要到寒冷的夜空下了。

“现在又只剩我们俩了。”Mistoffelees忽然轻声说。他靠得很近。Munkustrap不知道为什么现在他们之间还是保持着最后一点距离。

他扭头往回看了看。那块天花板空空如也。“他们撤掉了槲寄生。”

Mistoffelees也转过了头，“毕竟要为新年做准备了。”他说，“真遗憾，他们在这种事情上总是很积极。”

“所以——”Munkustrap示意Mistoffelees跟着自己走到门外。他随手带上了门。周围空气冰凉，但是他没有感觉，毫不在意。

身后的声音颤抖地响起。“Munk，也许我们不应该——”

“不应该什么？”他紧紧地盯着Mistoffelees。

Mistoffelees退缩了一下。但他没有回避他的眼神。“我不知道。”

我们俩中间总得有一个去完成那最后的一步。Munkustrap心想。而前面的都是你做的。该我了。

他伸出手，轻轻地、坚定地扶住了Mistoffelees的下颌。Mistoffelees的眼睛再次瞪圆了。他没有躲开。

他的晚礼服猫只是站在那里，呼吸轻微，像一个看似弱不禁风但坚定稳固的雕塑。他们维持着这个姿势。Munkustrap忽然有点不敢确定Mistoffelees心里在想些什么，直到他看到他的皮毛渐渐从耳朵到尾巴尖都亮了起来。噢，他在发光。

“你知道通常如果是Tugger的话，他不会等这么久。”Mistoffelees说，眼中闪闪发亮。

“这个时候不准提他。”Munkustrap恼火地说，但是他随即笑了起来，“可我不是Tugger，而且你也不是他钓上的那些小母猫。”

“抱歉，谁叫他一半的约会我都不得不跟着参与——”Mistoffelees的视线垂了下去，“也许这就是为什么……我现在会跟你在这里？”

他们又互相凝视了一会儿。直到他们终于都忍不住微笑了起来。Munkustrap低下头，缓慢地靠近Mistoffelees的脸，将自己的吻印在了他的嘴唇上。他看到Mistoffelees闭着眼睛，眼皮像飞蛾一样轻轻翕动。紧贴在自己怀里的猫越来越热，甚至有点发烫。但是他不想放开手——光是这样的接触就已经让他的心飞到大气层外，无影无踪了——

突然间，他们的接触中断了。

是Mistoffelees把脸挪开了。Munkustrap的胸口涌上一阵惊慌。

但是晚礼服猫却扬起脸笑了，“我必须这么做，”他伸出一只手指向夜空，Munkustrap看到有一道光束从他的指尖射了出去。怀里的身体迅速冷却下来，与此同时发生的则是在他们头顶上朵朵炸开的烟花。

“不然我就控制不住了。”Mistoffelees眨了一下眼睛。

Munkustrap抬头看着变幻的烟花。明亮的火星划过夜空，耀眼如白昼。头顶星光飞舞。他伸手揽过Mistoffelees。他的高度刚好可以让他靠在他的肩膀上。

“就当是提前庆祝新年吧。”他轻轻歪过脑袋，挨上Mistoffelees的头。

“那么，新年快乐，Munk。”

（Fin）


End file.
